songpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Calendar Girl
Calendar Girl (カレンダーガール Karendā Gāru) is the first ending song of the Aikatsu! anime series. Lyrics TV Size Ver. *Romaji *Kanji *English Sunday Monday Chu-Chu Tuesday Mekutte calendar girl watashi no mainichi Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday Tsunagatte Brand-new week Maegami wa kimaranaishi kenkachū dashi (darudaru blue) Zuruyasumi shitai keredo omitōshi nano (barebare mommy) Kesa wa pan ga tabetai yo cafe au lait ni shite (guzuguzu time) Ribbon dore ni shiyou ka na Ichi/Ao sorosoro yaba Ittekimāsu! Sunshine omatase kyō mo yoroshiku Sakki no kibun mo wasurechatte Dash de sakamichi kakeagatte ikō! Nante koto nai mainichi ga kakegaenai no Otona wa so iu keredo imaichi pin to konai yo Calendar mekutte kyō mo watashirashiku are maemuki ni Shikai ryōkō ohayō minna Short Ver. *Romaji *Kanji *English *Soleil & Luminas Ver *Soleil, Otome, & Yurika Ver Sunday Monday Chu-Chu Tuesday Mekutte calendar girl watashi no mainichi Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday Tsunagatte Brand-new week Maegami wa kimaranaishi kenkachū dashi (darudaru blue) Zuruyasumi shitai keredo omitōshi nano (barebare mommy) Kesa wa pan ga tabetai yo cafe au lait ni shite (guzuguzu time) Ichi/Ao/Aka/Sumi Ribbon dore ni shiyou ka na Ran/Hina sorosoro yaba Ittekimāsu! Sunshine Ran/Hina omatase kyō mo yoroshiku Ichi/Aka Sakki no kibun mo wasurechatte Ao/Sumi Dash de sakamichi kakeagatte Ichi/Ao/Ran/Aka/Sumi/Hina ikō! Nante koto nai mainichi ga Ichi/Ao/Ran kakegaenai no Aka/Sumi/Hina Otona wa so iu keredo Ichi/Ao/Ran/Aka/Sumi/Hina imaichi pin to konai yo Ichi/Aka Calendar mekutte kyō mo Ao/Sumi atashirashiku are Ran/Hina maemuki ni Shikai ryōkō ohayō minna Sunday Monday Chu-Chu Tuesday Mekutte calendar girl watashi no mainichi Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday Tsunagatte Brand-new week Brand-new me Full Ver. *Rōmaji *Kanji *English Sunday Monday Chu-Chu Tuesday Mekutte calendar girl watashi no mainichi Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday Tsunagatte Brand-new week Maegami wa kimaranaishi kenkachū dashi (darudaru blue) Zuruyasumi shitai keredo omitōshi nano (barebare mommy) Kesa wa pan ga tabetai yo cafe au lait ni shite (guzuguzu time) Ribbon dore ni shiyou ka na Ichi/Ao sorosoro yaba Ittekimāsu! Sunshine omatase kyō mo yoroshiku Sakki no kibun mo wasurechatte Dash de sakamichi kakeagatte ikō! Nante koto nai mainichi ga kakegaenai no Otona wa so iu keredo imaichi pin to konai yo Calendar mekutte kyō mo watashirashiku are maemuki ni Shikai ryōkō ohayō minna Schedule wa funkizami? Ichi/Ao Isogashī no yo (kurukuru search) Datte kyōmi wa tsugitsugi Ao/Ran warikonde kuru (wakuwaku catch) Saraishū no tanjōbi Ichi/Ran kitai shitete ne (hapihapi day) Tanoshimi na koto ippai Ichi/Ao ichinenjū Ichi/Ao/Ran matteru ne! Sunshine kirakira itsumo arigato Ame no hi datte ne shitteru yo Kumo no mukō kara zutto zutto smile! Nante koto nai mainichi ga tokubetsu ni naru Jissenchū no shikō wa rikutsu nanka janai desho Calendar mekutte kyō wo takaramono ni shiyou kitto da yo Kibun sōkai minogasenai ne Omoide wa mirai no naka ni sagashi ni ikō yo yakusoku Itsumo no keshiki ga kawatteku Ureshī yokan ga afureteru ne Nante koto nai mainichi ga kakegaenai no Otona wa sou iu keredo imaichi pin to konai yo Nante koto nai mainichi ga tokubetsu ni naru Jissenchū no shikō wa rikutsu nanka janai nda Calendar mekutte kyō mo watashirashiku are maemuki ni Shikai ryōkō ohayō minna Sunday Monday Chu-Chu Tuesday Mekutte calendar girl watashi no mainichi Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday Tsunagatte Brand-new week Brand-new me Audio Trivia *The lyrics may have inspired Episode 50 - The Memories are in the Future. *It is the first song to have the full version performed in the anime. *This is the first live song to have a dance accustomed to the number of people performing it. *This is the first song to re-appear as an ending song after its time period. *This is the first song to have been used in the first 3 seasons of the anime if one counts its appearance as an ending theme. *This is the only song to have been used in all four seasons of the anime. *The choreography of the performance in Episode 178 was different from all the other performances. Category:Japanese Category:Downloaded Songs Category:Songs Category:Videos Category:Music Category:Translated Songs